


Countdown

by LeonYorunaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonYorunaki/pseuds/LeonYorunaki
Summary: O relógio vai contando cada vez mais próximo de zero. A ansiedade toma conta, não sabendo o que vou encontrar.





	Countdown

— Parabéns!

O dia todo foi somente isso, mesmo dos estranhos com quem esbarrei na rua. Não é à toa, afinal eu já estava nas últimas horas de minha contagem regressiva. Desde que me entendo por gente tenho esses números gravados em meu pulso; fui ensinada desde criança que ela representava o momento em que eu encontraria minha alma gêmea.

Não que eu estivesse preparada para esse momento. Afinal, tenho apenas dezesseis anos. Todo mundo falando em amor, na pessoa com quem passar o resto da vida junto… sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Meus pais, por exemplo, separaram-se. Minha mãe não falava sobre isso, apenas me disse uma vez que nem todos nascem com essa contagem, bem como que meu pai não tinha uma. Nunca o conheci para saber se é realmente verdade, mas não cheguei a ver ninguém que não tivesse um cronômetro exposto em seu pulso, brilhando por dentro da pele. No máximo apagado, após sua contagem ter se zerado, mas ainda lá. Tenho certeza de que eles não tinham contagens compatíveis. Nunca dá certo, mas tem gente que insiste.

Eu estava mais preocupada com minhas aulas, contudo. As tardes de quinta-feira eram as mais interessantes da semana, as classes de biologia me entretinham mais até do que as três horas restantes a contarem, ao menos quando deixavam eu prestar atenção. A próxima pessoa dentre meus conhecidos não iria zerar em pelo menos dois anos, a curiosidade aflorava em todos que viam números tão próximos de zero, uma novidade para eles.

Justamente para evitar tantas perguntas, decidi sair alguns minutos mais cedo da classe. O professor, claro, permitiu. Era um consenso que no dia em que alguém zerava a contagem, havia uma espécie de permissão implícita para fazer o que lhe desse na telha. As pessoas sempre respeitaram os números, tratando de não impedir ninguém de concretizar seu destino. E com razão; eu não queria saber como é a culpa de ver o relógio de outra pessoa se apagar antes da hora por minha causa… Era uma situação rara, mas já ouvi relatos do tipo.

Tudo estava correndo bem comigo, por sinal. Peguei o metrô com minutos de antecedência, pensando se minha contagem deveria adiantar também por conta disso. 0 dias, 1 hora e 18 minutos. Nenhuma alteração além da passagem do tempo. Provavelmente ela já levava em conta que eu sairia mais cedo. Tratando de colocar meu pulso junto ao corpo para evitar olhares desnecessários, sinto uma vontade desenfreada de mudar meu caminho habitual. Não querendo contrariar a intuição, passo a minha parada de sempre e sigo até a estação seguinte. Sei que algo me espera.

Prossigo pelo caminho conhecido dos arredores imaginando como seria a pessoa que mudaria minha vida para sempre. Olho para cada um deles que anda pelas ruas, tentando imaginar se seria parecido com qualquer dos rapazes. _E se ele for feio? Metido? Ou pior, um egoísta arrogante… não quero nem pensar…_

E tanto não quis que me forcei a não olhar para os minutos passando. Seria apenas uma razão a mais para ficar mais ansiosa do que já estava.

_Preciso me ocupar… mas com o quê?_

Iria me ocupar com a primeira ideia a passar por minha mente. Algo que pudesse me distrair, sei lá. _Impossível. É todo um futuro em jogo… como posso não pensar nisso?_

Entrei na primeira lanchonete que eu vi aberta, chegando ao balcão para pedir alguma coisa. Apontei para o primeiro sanduíche que vi no cardápio. A atendente apenas sorriu para mim, desconcertada por algum motivo.

— Vai querer algo mais?

— Me veja um suco de laranja — respondi sem pensar. — Ou melhor, dois. Quanto é?

Sabe-se lá quantos minutos faltavam para minha contagem acabar. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Mas algo me dizia que tudo aconteceria exatamente ali naquelas mesas.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Sua contagem está zerando agora, não?

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Mas como…?

— Eu sei como está se sentindo. Aposto que acabou de zerar, posso ver em seus olhos.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Pelas minhas contas faltavam talvez uns vinte minutos, tempo o suficiente para ele aparecer ali por acaso, tropeçar na minha mesa ou algo do tipo. Mas algo me dizia que eu estava enganada. Claro que eu estava, do jeito que eu tremia desde o instante que entrei na lanchonete.

Eu me atrevi a olhar.

Zerado.

Olhei para os lados, em busca do homem que mudaria a minha vida. Ninguém.

— Uh-hum.

A atendente me encarava, mostrando um sorriso gigantesco. O pulso esquerdo estava levantado ao lado do rosto, os números no pulso piscando em minha face como eu jamais poderia imaginar que fosse possível.

Ela também havia acabado de zerar.

— Isso… eu não… eu…

— Vou pegar os sucos — ela me cortou, com certa naturalidade até. Nem parecia que ela estava com as emoções tão afloradas pela contagem.

Definitivamente ela não estava confusa como eu. Nunca, em nenhum momento, passou pela minha imaginação que minha alma gêmea poderia ser outra garota. Eu não estava preparada para isso.

O sorriso dela ao sentar-se junto a mim me provou o contrário. Sua voz melódica ia me encantando a cada palavra que dizia. Sua experiência pelos cinco anos a mais do que eu me cativava, sendo essa garota especial ao ponto de cobrir o silêncio de minha insegurança com suas histórias de vida. E cada vez que eu me perdia em seu olhar tão tenro eu tinha mais certeza de que eu passei muito tempo procurando as coisas do lado errado.

Levaria tempo para que tudo se desenrolasse, pelo menos alguns anos, na verdade. Seria difícil explicar para a minha mãe sobre hoje. E então, em um estalo, me veio a ideia de que ela pode ter ignorado sua própria contagem pelo mesmo motivo que o meu.

Mas bastou meia hora com essa garota para eu ter a certeza de não iria cometer esse erro.


End file.
